A need exists for a hard capsule made from a gelatin alternative not elicited from animals, specifically bovine due to BSE (bovine spongiform encephalitis) concerns. BSE, or more commonly referred to as Mad Cow Disease, is a fatal disease that affects the central nervous system of bovine and commonly believed to be a potential danger to humans.
A further need exists for a method of producing a clear, hard vegetarian gelatin free two piece hard capsule that has mechanical and dimensional stability and can be used on high speed filing machines.
A need exists for a hard capsule that can be used on high speed filling machines without dimpling and reduce costly downtime, maintenance, and environmental impacts associated with the production of hard capsules.
A further need exists for a hard capsule and a process of making the hard capsule that uses seven completely natural ingredients. The natural ingredients can include water in a biphasic solution system.
A further need exists for a method of making a hard capsule that locks moisture into the hard capsule, and that provides a surprisingly hard capsule relatively low in moisture content after drying and free of animal products.
An additional need exists for a hard capsule that has the ability to be filled with extremely hygroscopic material, without crosslinking
The present embodiments meet these needs.